


The 2½ Starks

by Mitsuky



Series: One-Shots [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Cute Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tony learning to dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuky/pseuds/Mitsuky
Summary: How to — correctly — dad. The Stark way:- Prepare a bottle of warm milk for the baby, coffee is for adults.- If you go to the lab with your child, is only to revise schematics.- And if any of you get sleepy, don't let the kid facing the edge of the mattress. They can fall.Tony didn't think he'd take to parenting so quick... or easy.Pepper never imagined Tony could be this cute.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863037
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The 2½ Starks

In the middle of the night, the loud bawling of a babe woke up the parents that were, until then, sleeping soundly in their room adjoined to the nursery. The woman turned around, ready to get up and laid her daughter back to sleep after feeding her a bottle of warm milk, but the man stopped her with a hand falling to her midriff and a sleepy 'I got it' before she could though.

He puts on the t-shirt — that he left on a nearby chair earlier — over his bare chest as it is cold and walks into the nursery, stumbling and half-way asleep yet. Turning on the lights and grabbing the babe in his arms, he shushes the little girl and leaves for the kitchen.

After the first weeks of barely being able to bear the constant crying and almost — certainly — breaking down with the stress of learning the ins and outs of raising a child, he was practically a pro at it now, six months after.

* * *

Many hours later, when the woman wakes up again, but to the sound of her alarm and her husband nowhere in sight, she worries. The red-head yawns and brushes her face tiredly before asking where her family is to the ceiling when the answer should be obvious after knowing the man she married for the best part of three - going to four - decades; the lab.

Taking the elevator, she asks Friday to bring it down to the lab, where she walks past the one-way darkened glass wall and brakes into the lab, looking around for her husband and daughter.

Iron-man armours stand motionless behind glass panels and illuminate the back of the room, while the middle is full of metal work-benches full of blown up scraps and broken-down pieces of armour from the last time her husband left to save the day.

When the facilities where the thieves broke into, blew up, Pepper almost got a heart attack right then and there in the middle of the lobby of Stark Tower — the lack of back up for Iron Man was making her fret more than usual about his safety. Fortunately, in a week or so, he promised new recruits would join the 'New Avengers'. She couldn't wait to have Tony around some more.

Finally, she finds them when she turns in the direction of the futon sconce in the corner nearby the kitchenette. Tony is lightly snoring, with his back to her and curled up around Morgan, who is sprawled in the circle between the warm body and the back of the futon, her little hand grabbing Tony's t-shirt. The sight makes her heart break up in tiny pieces of mush and she smiles. Hoisting Morgan up on her arms, she shakes Tony awake lightly to lead him back to bed. He isn’t as young anymore to sleep like that.


End file.
